Golden locks
by The writing door
Summary: Love is scary, and Lucy has locked her heart away forever. Hiding it, so that she might never be hurt again... Ones was enough. She is diffrent, and there is not many people who can deal with that, let alone stay with her...
1. Chapter 1

The first day of school rolled around and this time, she was ready for it, this year she was going to run faster than that stupid idiot. He was sadly in her class again… but this time it was her last year of school, she had live through it.

She left the house in her school uniform, she was ready to face it, no matter how bad it was, "Watch out world, here I come" She said to herself as her feet crossed the huge overgrown garden, and got on a bike that was standing next to a tree by the road.

The old and wild garden was like something out of a story, she had often stayed out there until the stars came out and the moon was shining through the trees, making garden seem enchanted, lost in time, forgotten by humans and left alone for at least 100 years.

No one lived with in a 20 minutes radius and Lucy loved it, never having to care about being too noisy, or that she couldn't do this or that, because it was inappropriate. Her own little save heaven. Even it is was a days journey from the rest of her family, but it had to be like this, for now, until she finished school, and then she would go home, and see them.

Maybe even live there… Lucy's mind was filled with thoughts for the future, her bike was going fast forward, and before she knew it, she was flying through the air. "Uh?" was the only thing she managed to get out as her body flew forward. The sound of a camera was the last thing she heard, before her body hit the ground. "Ouch" Lucy muttered to herself as she turned around to see what had stopped her bike, but the shock of what she had driven into was a true sight to be seen, a man in his bare underwear, sadly that was not the worst thing… He was out like a light.

"Excuse me, Mr.?" She walked over to him and moved her bike off him. His chest rose and fell, so she knew he was breathing, "Excuse me miss?" a male voice from behind caught her attention, so she turned to see who it was. He had black hair with blue stripes, he was wearing black pants, an open white shirt, and had some pink lipstick at his neck. "Sorry, we had a party last night and things got a little bit out of hand… I'll take care of him, no need to worry about him…" he gave her a smile and picked up his friend. "You don't need to worry about him, the hangover will be worse than your little accident", he said, still with a large grin on his face.

He picked up his friend, "I'm sorry, but I have to go, if not I'll be late…" Lucy said feeling awful for not paying attention to where she was going. "There is no need to apologise, and if you still want to see if this idiot here is still alive, he works at 'Fairy Tail', the tattoo shop down town." and with that the strange man left with his friend over the shoulder. "Thanks…?" Lucy was standing there, feeling more like a question mark than ever.

'Strange' she thought to herself, got back on her bike and focused on the road ahead, and not before long, she arrived at Magnolia academy. She got off her bike, locked it to a tree, and ran inside the large building.

Through the long hallway and into room A 113, and the voice that greeted her was the one she wished she wouldn't hear… "Hello darling! Did you miss me?" and with that Lucy sat down in her seat and waited for Mr. Crux to come and save her from the annoying present, that was Dan Straight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lulu?" Dan purred, "I missed you this summer, where were you my love?" he asked sitting on her desk, and trying to catch her eyes. Lucy on the other hand was desperately trying to avoid his…

"I went home." Lucy said, and a dark cold feeling took a hold of her heart, "Could you get off and sit down please? The teacher is coming soon…" and just as she predicted, a small man, with crazy stiff hair, who smelled like coffee and carried a large stable of books.

"Mr. Straight, please take a seat on a chair and leave miss Heartfilia alone", the teacher instructed in a groggy tone, "I do hope you're ready to learn history, for I do not plan on cutting you any slack".

"I am Mr. Crux and welcome to my classroom" he said with a large grin, and then he started. It was a soft beginning but still, he went through all that they were going to learn the two semesters they had him, in half an hour and with that done, he sat down. "This year you will have an extra subject or two, after how many credits you are taking, and you will be writing your bachelor assignment." With that, he smiled and put four papiers forth on the desk.

"You may leave as soon as you have joined one of these four courses." And seconds after he had said that, almost the entire class was out the door, just Lucy who was still sitting, the teacher and Dan who was trying to pick something were left.

Lucy was picking up some papiers from her bag, walked over to the teacher, and handed them over to the professor, "Here, I have already done it," she said with a small smile, and looked at the different options she had.

"I'd recommend you take two courses miss Heartfilia" Mr. Crux said to her without looking up from the assignment that she had delivered to him. "Because it looks like you will have a peaceful time studying here if not.", Lucy couldn't help but blush at the praise she got. 'It looks as if I can choose between Martial arts with Miss Scarlet, politics with Mr. Fernandes, magic with Mr. Makarov or art with Mr. Jonah.

Lucy looked at them for a while, 'what should I choose?' she asked herself, while her eyes were locked on the magic class… "It is for real, there are rumours that there was a witch among us and we wished to offer you some assistance, if we could…" Mr. Crux's voice broke Lucy out of her thoughts.

"They know?" she said, her voice was shaking, 'they know?', the idea was terrifying to her, "Not so many but a few of us, but it doesn't help fearing getting close to people. That makes you stand out even more, and the fact that you wrote your assignment about the history of witches and wizards is quite telling young lady. The most revelling is that you saw through the spell put on the papier." he gave her an approving look.

Lucy took the pen and wrote her name on Makarov and Jonah's classes, and left the classroom. She had not noticed Dan leaving the classroom at all, which made for a nice change, even if she knew he would be standing by her locker… However, this time, she had come prepared and changed lockers with someone else, so she could escape, for a while at least.

She got out of the building and on her bike when she heard him screaming, "Lulu! I waited by your locker, but you never came!" he was running straight towards her, and she knew that if she wished to escape, she had to do it quick.

She could admit that he was fast, but luckily, he was wearing his full body armour, shield and lance, as usual just in case a dragon would appear out of nowhere…

The only problem was that dragons were quite calm and fit into society, so there was never any need to take them down, if you were so lucky to meet one. Lucy was going fast, downhill and straight into town, it did not take long before she had managed to shake him off her tail and headed for the tattoo shop, to apologise for this morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Her hair, flying free behind her, and her bike going fast down a large hill, Lucy felt the wind blowing through her hair as the end of the street was closing up on her, and the Fairy tail sign hanging over the door.

She decided to slow down, but when pushed in the brakes, but they did not react… Lucy pushed it harder, but no reaction.

"What?!" Lucy screamed, as she saw the tattoo shop closing up, closer and closer, she was going to crash if she didn't do anything, but what?

An idea came to mind within seconds, not a good one, but it was something, so Lucy flipped her left foot over to her right side and turned the bike sideways and pushed it down.

Even if the bike was going slower and slower, it did not help that she had a hard time keeping herself balanced, and as lucky as she felt right there and then, but just as it seemed to be working out, the bike hit something and sent her flying, slightly hovering over the ground for a few seconds flying straight for the wall. Lucy closed her eyes and got ready for meeting the hard ground for the second time that day, but it wasn't rock hard stone that he body hit, not at all…

A pair of warm arms closed around her shoulders and even if she felt rather shaky, but she was okay. "Hey, don't go flying off bikes miss, you might get hurt…" Said a dark voice, Lucy opened her eyes, and his hands slowly let go of her, as their eyes meet.

They didn't say anything, just stared into one another's eyes, truly lost in time. The sound of a camera clicking, and a pair of hands lifting Lucy off her black eyed saviour. "Do you have a habit of flying or what?" said the one who was currently helping her back on her feet. She blinked and turned her big brown eyes to the man who was talking, she recognised him, it was the man from this morning, "You!", she should have known she would see him again when she came here, but this was a bit too much.

"Yeah" he let out a small chuckle, and as we stood there a woman with white hair came out, "what is taking you so long?" she said, clearly annoyed for some reason. The white haired woman looked from the two standing there to the black eyed man still lying on the ground.

"Natsu, you should get off the ground, I know we partied a bit hard yesterday, but still, that is no reason to lie around." Then her icy blue eyes turned to me and the man who was still holding me up. "And you. What are you doing to the poor thing." She said in a blaming tone, she pointed her finger at him accusingly. "Look at her" she pointed at me, I was unsure what she meant by it at first, but she didn't stop and soon told me why, "The woman is bleeding and you're letting her put weight on it, her entire dress is ruined now!" she was positively screaming at him, and I couldn't help but feel the same fear he was.

"Lisanna, calm down…" the man who had been sitting stood up, and his pink hair made him quite the sceptical to behold, tried softly to calm her down, but it seemed to make things worse, because now she was fuming with anger.

"You!" she screamed at him, "pick her up and bring her in now!" and the pink haired man did so, within seconds I was on my way back in and the sound of her screaming her lungs out was good enough to make him move fast inside.

"I'm sorry miss, but I do believe I'll have to take a look at those knees of yours." He said and carried through the large room and into what seemed to be the backroom.

He walked to a set of stairs and straight up, and through another door, and what looked like a large living room meet us. He looked around and put me on the couch, "I'll be right back, okay goldilocks?" he said with a soft voice. I nodded, not completely sure what was going on but I was currently sitting on a sofa, and I do believe the adrenaline shock I had gotten earlier was going down, for now I felt the stinging pain from my knees and feet.

Looking back from where we entered, I saw small drops of blood on the floor, "I guess that I'm bleeding…" she said out loud to herself, not knowing if anyone heard her or not… A door opened and the pink haired fellow walked back with a small first aid kit. "I've never done this before, but it can't be that hard can it?" he smiled reassuringly, and put the medical kit down and opened it…

Never before have I seen anything like it, he was just…

* * *

 _I just wanted to say._

SORRY! For taking forever and not telling you I haven't had time to write, I hope this is not too disappointing, if it is confusing, I will fix it, and thank you for reading it!

taboadayvonne: Sorry for taking forever.

WeasleyofFairyTail: Happy you like it so far.

sidjr100: Nice to know! :D

ThatOneDumbChick: I must say, I love your comment, and am a bit scared to disappoint you… O.O I will try to keep it exiting!

Thanks for reading and, until next time.


End file.
